the ship
by justvictoriag
Summary: about sandra bullock and george clooney story


(Eu sei que esse ano George Clooney não compareceu ao GG e que Sandra Bullock também não foi a festa que ocorreu depois da cerimonia mas vamos imaginar por um segundo que sim, George foi ao gg e que ele e Sandra foram juntos a festa logo apos a premiação, ok? xoxo)

O Golden Globes tinha acabado, era começo de madrugada, Sandra e George foram direto à festa que aconteceu após a cerimonia. A festa começou anima, chegaram vários artistas mundialmente conhecidos, Existia muita bebida e a música estava no máximo. Sandra e George dançavam juntos no meio de todas aquelas pessoas. A festa mal tinha começado e eles já estavam absurdamente bêbados. Eles olhavam um para o outro a todo minuto e só conseguiam rir. George chegou mais perto e colocou a mão na cintura dela e começou a cochichar algo no seu ouvido e ela não conseguia parar de rir, olhou para ele, colocou a mão em seu abdômen e começou a cochicar algo de volta em seu ouvido. Lentamente ela tirou a boca de perto do ouvido dele, deu uma pequena e leve mordida no lábio superior e voltou a sorrir enquanto olhava pra ele. Ela saiu da pista e ele foi atrás dela. Ela parou de caminhar quando chegou em um canto. Afastado, não tinha ninguém ali por perto, existia pouca luz e a música era mais baixa escutada dali. Ela virou de frente para ele e se escorou na parede. Ele caminhou em direção a ela, quando ficou próximo dela, ele colocou o seu cabelo para trás da orelha, enroscou a mão em sua cintura e a puxou para mais perto. Um conseguia ouvir a respiração um do outro. Ele foi aproximando o seu lábio com o dela lentamente, colocou a outra mão em sua nuca e a beijou. O beijo começou calmo, lento, com o segundos que foram se passando ele começou a tomar velocidade, em menos de um minuto eles tinham voltado a parede. A mão que ele prendia a cintura de Sandra agora já havia descido um pouco mais, ele a tinha descido até a bunda. Ainda enquanto beijava, Sandra tentava colocar a mão dele de volta à cintura dela, mas era quase impossível. Eles se soltaram do beijo e ele voltou a deixar sua mão na cintura dela. Ele começou a beijar o seu pescoço de todas as formas imaginaveis. Ela deitou o pescoço pra trás fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio numa tentativa de segurar o seu gemido. Ele desamarrou a parte do cabelo dela que ainda estava preso e segurou com força. Ele voltou a pressiona-lá contra a parede e colou o seu rosto no dela. Ela sentiu ele a segurar firme, pressionando o seu corpo com o dele. Ele podia ouvir outra vez a respiração dela, mas dessa vez estava mais ofegante, mais excitada. Ela sorriu maliciosamente para ele, que ainda segurando seus cabelos puxou sua boca pra mais perto da dela. ele mordeu o lábio inferior dela e ela puxou a cabeça para trás. ela trouxe sua cabeça para frente de novo e a beijou mais uma vez, mas dessa vez o beijo já começou em um nível acelerado. Eles pararam o beijo com um pequeno celinho e ficaram por um tempo só olhando um para o outro enquanto ele brincava com o cabelo dela, ela estava escorada na parede enquanto ele estava apoiado com a mão na parede na sua frente. Ela olhou ele de cima a baixo com um olhar malicioso. Ela saiu da parede que estava escorada e o pegou pela gravata, puxando-o a até sua boca. Ela o beijou e o jogou contra a parede. ela colocou suas pernas bem no meio da perna dele e segurou o seu rosto com uma das mãos e colocou a outra contra o seu braço. Ele usou uma das mãos para segurar sua cintura e a outra para colocar em sua bunda. Ela deixou. Ele saiu do beijo e voltou a beijar o seu pescoço. Ela mordeu a sua orelha e saiu de cima dele. Ele perguntou o que aconteceu. Ela simplesmente o puxou e lhe deu um beijo. Os dois foram caminhando guiados por ela até o banheiro enquanto ainda se beijavam. Eles chegaram até a porta do banheiro feminino e a abriram. George parou o beijo e colocou-a escorada na pia enquanto ia fechar a porta do banheiro. Ele voltou e a beijou. Subiu o seu vestido até a cintura e passou a mão em suas pernas. Colocou-a em cima da pia e a beijou. Ele subiu sua mão até onde se encontrava a calcinha e a fez deslizar sobre as pernas dela até tira-la. Quando conseguiu deslizar a calcinha por toda sua perna ele subiu de volta beijando cada parte do seu corpo até chegar a boca. Ela segurou em suas coxas e trouxe o seu corpo para mais perto do dele. Encaixou o seu corpo no dela e os dois começaram a gemer. Ela tocava a cabeça para trás e arranhava as costas dele. Ele apertava suas coxas e a beijava toda. Ela mau conseguia segurar seus gemidos. Eles sentiam um o corpo do outro com tanto desejo, com tanta vontade, Um queria o outro. Eles gemeram alto. Ele deu um último beijo nela e a soltou. Ela desceu da pia e abaixou o seu vestido. Eles se entreolharam com cara de cansaço e desejo. Ainda tentavam recuperar o fôlego. Depois que eles tiveram o fôlego reposto deram mais um beijo e voltaram para a festa. Eles dançaram por mais algum tempo até que resolveram ir em bora. Quando ele estava pronto para pegar um taxi para casa Sandra perguntou se queria não queria ir para a sua casa. Ele sorriu. "Seria maravilhoso"

(o fim tá uma bosta mesmo, bjão)


End file.
